La obsesión de Saitou
by Araquiel
Summary: S/K Saitou descubre que se siente atraido por Kaoru e idea un plan para secuestrarla y quedarse con ella [A.U] REVIEWS!!


La obsesión del lobo de Mibu

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de la serie rurouni Kenshin, aunque no me impetraría poseer a Sanosuke o a Saitou. ;-)

  
**Notas de la autora:** Este es un fic que me a ayudado a escribir mi best friend Kitiara ^^ Espero que no me matéis por poner esta pareja tan singular, pero me apetecía y ademas os recuerdo que es de Rating R por lo que habrá escenas de contenido erótico ;-) así que no leíais si no os gusta! Arigato!

  
**Capitulo 1: El plan de Saitou**

  
¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? La mujer de mi enemigo... Jamás pensé que pudiese volver a sentir algo así por una mujer... no después de la muerte de Tokyo... mi amada. Mi primer amor, quizála única persona que me conoce realmente, que a atisbado mi interior.

-Señor Fugita... nuevamente problemas...

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? Odio que mis subalternos me interrumpan cuando estoy en plena crisis emocional.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté entre dientes intentando reprimir mi mal humor

Mi obtuso ayudante empezó a explicarme las malas noticias, más asesinatos, más desgracias en el mundo. ¿Qué mas daba? Yo tenía un capricho, una nueva obsesión a sumar en mi vida. Y soy un hombre al que no le gusta esperar, no soy paciente y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

La cuestión es esperar el momento oportuno. De repente una idea vino a mi mente, ciertamente era digna de una mente perversa... pero me agrado.

Salí a todo correr de mi oficina, y cogiendo un carruaje me dirigí al centro de todos mis males. Dojo Kamiya.

La imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos era la de un día normal en ese sitio de locos. El baka rurouni, como no, estaba afuera haciendo la colada con la sempiterna sonrisa gravada en su rostro.

No había rastro de mi próxima meta ni del mocoso al que entrenaba, ni siquiera del ahou chicken head, que estaría durmiendo la mona de alguna de sus habituales borracheras post partida de dados.

Muchas veces me he planteado el mantenerle arrestado un par de noches, pero por no soportar sus quejas

Me acerque a paso ligero hacia el exhitokiri que alzo los ojos al sentir mi Ki y me espero con expresión calmada e inmutable.

-Konichiwa Saito-san ¿qué se le ofrece?- me preguntó mientras dejaba su tarea

- Battousai- dije remarcando las palabras- necesito tu ayuda, hay problemas, vidas en peligro- terminé.

Conociendole como lo hacia no se negaría jamás a ayudar al prójimo y si se lo planteaba bien dejaría a Kaoru a mi cargo, mientras el luchaba y si tenia suerte incluso moría. A veces me sorprenden mis brillantes ideas.

-Pase adentro y cuéntemelo todo- dijo con esa expresión de determinación en su rostro.

Debía de pensar que para que yo le pidiese un favor el asunto debería de ser extremadamente grave. Me gustaría ver la cara que pondría al enterarse de la verdad...

  
Entramos los dos en el Dojo, ella estaba adentro tomandose un Té. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules al verme y me saludó con un tímido movimiento de cabeza. Parecía preocupada.

  
Kaoru-dono... Saitou-san cree que pueda haber importante problemas- le explicó Kenshin mientras yo me sentaba.  
Ella pareció ahora mucho mas preocupada, al parecer por el, por Battousai. Me molestó el sentir como los celos se apoderaban de mi. ¿Cómo una chica tan inocente podía haberse enamorado de un hombre así?

El solo la haría sufrir, tarde o temprano la abandonaría y la dejaría destrozada por dentro. Sentí aun mas rabia de pensar en verla sufrir...

A aparecido un nuevo hitokiri en China, a acabado con todos los dirigentes del país y pronto vendrá aquí, a Japón. Temo que haga lo mismo en nuestro país, y que quiera instaurar algún nuevo régimen, sangriento y devastador- concluí.

  
Le observé detenidamente pensando en si habría picado el anzuelo. Por la expresión preocupada de su rostro parecía que si. Fantástico, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

  
¿Qué puedo hacer yo? - pregunto el mientras agarraba la mano de mi Kaoru fuertemente

  
Partir, hacia alla y ver que puedes hacer, se que prometiste no matar nunca más, pero por lo menos le debes a tu país el intentar detenerlo. Mañana saldrá un barco para China, puedes llevarte a unos de mis hombres. Yo debo quedarme aquí, instaurando el orden... pero si pudiese iría- finalicé

  
-Kenshin... nee...- murmuro Kaoru que parecía angustiada

  
Tranquila Kaoru-dono, no me ocurrirá nada- dijo el sonriendola

  
- Kenshin... ¿puedo acompañarte?- le miro ella suplicante

  
No, Kaoru-dono, es muy peligroso

  
Yo por dentro casi me reía de la alegría. El mismo había echo noto, ahora solo faltaba un ultimo granito de arena y todo seria perfecto.

  
Ella puede quedar al cuidado de la policía mientras tu no estés, yo mismo me encargare ya que pueden intentar matarla o secuestrarla para chantajearte- dije intentando parecer serio 

-Tienes razón, cuidadla bien- me dijo mirandome seriamente a los ojos

  
-Descuida Himura, no correrá ningún peligro conmigo- dije serio también.

  
¡Pues claro que no! Estaría muy segura conmigo, en mi casa alejada de la ciudad, protegida por mi. Soy mucho mejor que Battousai, solo necesitaría una pelea más para demostrarselo

Bueno, me voy. Mañana pasare a recogerla Kaoru-san, recoja su ropa y objetos de valor porque no sabe cuanto tiempo estaré Kenshin fuera. Sayonara.

Sin esperar respuesta de la triste Kaoru ni del imperturbable Battousai, caminé rápido hacia el carruaje.  
Pronto querida, no tendrás que llorar más. Pronto serás mía.

--------------------------------------------

  
**Notas finales de la autora:** Bueno, se que muchas personas no son partidarias de esta pareja. Aun así espero que me manden muchos reviews. ¡Aunque sean bomba!

  
**Aporte de Kitiara:** ^^ Saitouuuu es mío!!! Aunque ahora que Kaoru esta con el... mmm Yo me puedo quedar a Battousai... sipi!!!!

**Araquiel:** o_0¿ no era Seijuro? Sin comentarios. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**¡¡¡Dejad reviews!!! **


End file.
